Taiyuu
by Limitless Musings
Summary: "Even with the odds stacked against them, they don't stop. That's just the kind of shinobi they are."


Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Summary: _"Even with the odds stacked against them, they don't stop. That's just the kind of shinobi they are."

_Pairing: Naruto/Kagome/Sasuke_

**Taiyuu**

Kakashi stopped in his tracks. He was sure he heard something odd just a moment ago. His charcoal gaze surveyed the street. The snow blanketing the ground made it harder for him to make out the details beneath its white veil. Then he heard it again. It was the shuffling of limbs in snow and the shallow rasps of a person attempting to breathe. Although it didn't quite sound right. It was similar to that of a hoarse cry only with barely a sound. His eyes stopped at a lump of brown, dirty blankets lying mere feet away. The fabric moved rapidly with an infant-like limb flailing about. The Jounin approached the child. It was loosely wrapped in a dilapidated cloth. The baby couldn't have been more than two months old at the most. His gaze softened somewhat at the blue-face of the innocent child. He quickly scooped the bundle into his arms and held the baby close to him.

It was quite apparent that the parents of this child no longer had any desire to keep her. Judging by the blue tint of her skin she had been left out on the streets to die some time ago, wrapped only in fabrics worthy only for the scrap heap. Yet a light thud against his chest made him briefly aware that she wasn't completely without an heirloom. Upon her tiny hand was an intricate bracelet composed of blue and white beads. He recognized it as a rosary from a nearby shrine. Just beneath the largest bead at the center of her palm, the edge of some sort of hole was visible accompanied with a slight rush of wind twisting that bead.

How odd. Was it some sort of Kekkei Genkai? Sighing, the silver-haired Jounin wrapped the infant in one of his spare blankets. For now he'd make his way back to the shrine and inquire about any relatives she may have nearby. He was skeptical that he'd find out anything of use, but it was still worth a shot. It didn't take long to reach the shrine. It was perched high above the village at the peak of the tallest hill. Shortly after he arrived, many of the other monks and mikos attempted to shoo him from the property. They would take one look at the child in his arms and clam their mouths shut. Their requests for his departure became more vehemently with his blunt inquiries.

"All that I'm asking is if she has any relatives nearby." He queried, growing more irked by the second. They shook their heads and tried, once again, to have him vacate the property. Growing exhausted with their evasive answers he finally heeded their demands. With a heavy sigh he left the Demon Country. It'd take nearly triple the amount of time to return to Konoha with the child in tow. Not to mention he didn't have any of the necessary supplies to care for her properly. Kakashi could feel the beginnings of a headache come on. He glanced back at the little girl in his arms. She looked up at him and for the first time since he picked her up, she gave him a large toothless grin. It was then that he realized that he was royally screwed. Whatever plans he had for himself were forever changed.

His rational mind fought with him about becoming attached to a child he would have to give up when he returned home. While another part of him, a paternal side he was unaware he had until then, wanted to care for her. She grinned again at his torn expression. With great reluctance, he made his way back to Konoha. His heart and his reason battling for dominance in his mind the entire way back.

* * *

Minato stared at his student. Stunned at the little 'bundle of joy' he had chosen to bring back from his latest adventures. He had started to get a tad worried when the Jounin was far later than usual. He had been considering sending out a squad to search for him when he had shown up with a baby in his arms. The silver-haired man did look a little foolish with a nursing bag strapped to his side and infant sucking his index finger.

The blond hid his smile. Kushina was going to love this new development. Since becoming pregnant, she had become much more maternal than usual. He would have to inform her about Kakashi's newest addition to his family. She was sure to be more than willing to help him out with the daily care.

"What's her name?" The Hokage asked good-naturedly. He grinned at the child when she began to reach for Kakashi's silver locks. The younger man cocked his head to the side. He hadn't really thought much about it over the past three weeks it took to get back. He was too busy locating supplies and changing diapers. Chirping in the corner of the room drew his attention to a pair of song birds nestling comfortably in their cage. An idea quickly hit him.

"Kagome." He said with such certainty that those who didn't know him would've thought that he called her by such a name all along. Minato arched a brow at his decision. "You sure you want to call her that? Why not something cuter, like Hitomi?" He gestured towards her violet eyes. Kakashi's face dead-panned. He liked Kagome better. It was different. Besides he already made his decision, brash as it may be, and he was going to stick with it. He was simply that kind of a man.

"Alright alright." His old teacher sighed in defeat, "Kagome it is then." He gently took her palm between his fingers and said, "Welcome to Konoha, Kagome Hatake." Kakashi glared at the Hokage. "I didn't say I was going to take her in." He looked away at the chirping song birds. "I was going to ask about putting her up for adoption."

A brow arched dubiously at the declaration, "Oh? Then why is it that you've refused to let anyone hold her since coming back?" He gave the younger man an all knowing smirk. As much as he wanted to deny it, Kakashi had to give him that much. Over the past few weeks he had grown rather… attached. It was unfortunate to say after all his talk about reasoning and rules. Although he did have just cause in not allowing Gai to hold the child. He could barely hold himself upright on most days, let alone have the ability to carefully cradle a child. When the green-clad shinobi asked about seeing her, he flatly refused. However he had no reason to refuse Kurenai and Minato. Yet he did. Kakashi sighed in defeat. No matter what excuses he told himself, he knew he wouldn't be able to let her go to another home at this point. He had gotten too attached despite his better judgment.

"Where do I sign the paperwork?" The blond smiled at him.

"Don't worry I already took care of it for you."

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start. Today was the day. She was graduating from the Academy. No more nights pouring over textbooks and cramming for exams. From this day forward, it would be the real deal. She'll be assigned her squad and given her very first mission. She could hardly hold her excitement. Her Papa on the other hand groaned his discontent from the couch. He had been dreading this day for a long time now. He laid his arm across his eyes and let his leg hang limply off the side of the cushions.

"Why did I sign up for this job again?" He mused out loud. Kagome placed her hands on her hips and glared at him from over the counter. She raised her spatula angrily at him, sending chunks of half-cooked eggs flying across the kitchen. "I hope you're planning on cleaning that up before you leave." He said sarcastically. Naturally she would. He had taught her much better than to be a slob. Nevertheless a little sarcasm every now and then never hurt anybody. She blushed in embarrassment but held her glare.

"No need to be so angry. Besides I _might _just be _your _sensei." This quickly turned her mood around. He had meant it to be sarcastic but she beamed up at him happily and put away the rather deadly spatula. There had been a few nights he spent too much time with Jiraiya and wound up drunk off his butt. She'd look him over the next morning and proceed to bash him in the head repeatedly with the spatula to punish him for being so 'reckless' and 'stupid'. It only happened three times in his life. The last time he had a hangover from hell and she spared him no mercy. In fact she seemed to _enjoy _watching him suffer after a night of drinking. That threat alone certainly swayed his opinion about joining the perverted sage on his little escapades again.

His daughter quickly moved from one end of the kitchen to the other—fishing for the other ingredients she needed. He moved to the dining room table and opened his copy of "Icha Icha Paradise". At the very least she never questioned him about his reading material. Perhaps she was unaware of its contents? Or was it simply the fact that she knew it was written by Jiraiya and just didn't wish to know? Either way they both settled comfortably in their tasks. The scent of eggs, bacon, and biscuits filled the apartment. His eye strayed to the food and noticed with satisfaction that the meal was complete. Shutting his book, he waited for her to serve the food. After she took her seat next to him they both began to eat. Once finished they placed their dishes in the sink to allow them to soak.

Kagome grinned up at him in excitement and made a bee line for the front door. Kakashi couldn't hold back his smile at her eagerness. "No need to wait for me. You go on ahead and meet up with your friends. I'll see you later tonight." She leapt up, circled her arms around his waist for the biggest hug her arms could muster, and then ran out of the front door. The Jounin picked up his book after she left. He'd probably need it later. Especially after being assigned his Genin squad. He only hoped he didn't get too many screw ups this time around. Shaking his head, he made it way out the door and locked it behind him.

* * *

Kagome arrived much earlier than she had anticipated. She fidgeted with her head band nervously. She hadn't a clue who might be in a team with her. Her violet eyes scanned the mostly empty room. So far no one of importance had arrived. Mostly people she had seen her in class once in a while but never bothered to learn their names. She glanced up as Sasuke entered the classroom and made his way towards her. He didn't spare her a second glance. He merely took up his preferred spot by the window. She shook her head at him. That was the Uchiha for you. Never anyone else quite as important to them as themselves in their own minds.

Only a few minutes later Naruto made his appearance and took the spot to her right. He grinned brightly at her, consistently messing with his head band. She offered him an excited smile in return. She was rather worried he wouldn't have been able to pass after their last exam. It seemed that he had managed to convince Iruka-sensei of his worth after class somehow. Either way she was quite happy that he made the cut. It would make things much livelier around here.

Shikamaru paused next to Naruto. He gave the other male a sharp glare. "What are you doing? Only Genin are allowed here." The blond was quick to point out his new head band and rubbed his nose in the new information. She stayed out of their little dispute. It wasn't until Sakura and Ino fought their way through the classroom door that she felt a head ache form. Oh great, she forgot they had managed to pass too. She took a quick glance at the Uchiha. He just _had _to sit next to her didn't he?

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, pushing the blue-eyed boy out of her way. Kagome offered him her hand and glared at the other kunoichi. "Move it!" She hissed at her when the Uchiha moved to glare out the window. The violet-eyed girl arched a brow. With one hand on the desk she rose slowly from her seat. Her gaze clearly conveyed a single message:

_You wanna fight?_

Sakura was immediately taken back. Sure she was willing to do anything necessary for her Sasuke-kun, but she wasn't so sure she could take on Kagome in a full fight. She and Sasuke were matched evenly in intelligence and physical strength. At the graduation they both tied for Valedictorian in the Academy. Could she take her on in a fight and actually _win_? Seeing the fury over the blond's treatment in her eyes, she was certain that the answer was a solid 'no'.

Naruto threw his hands behind his head and whined. "I don't get what girls like you see in him anyway Sakura." He ignored the chorus of feminine growls in the room, "I mean it's not like he's even got a personality _at all_. The only thing he does is glare and grumble." Sasuke turned his full attention to the other male at this point. He glared at him over Kagome's head with the full force of his dissatisfaction. "The only thing he _does _have going for him is his last name." The forgotten Shikamaru nodded his agreement with other boy despite their previous disagreement. He too didn't quite get the whole 'Sasuke-kun!' fad all the girls in their Academy were currently following. The rest of the kunoichi gathered into a mob of rage.

"Come again?" They echoed simultaneously. Sensing that things were about to get out of hand, Kagome maneuvered her way around the blond and stood between him and the pack of rabid fan girls. He was grateful for this intervention, especially since it now left him able to return the Uchiha's glare. Before anything got any further out of hand, the door slammed open to reveal Iruka-sensei. He gave the mob of fan-girls a rather impressive stink eye.

"Alright that's enough. Everyone back to their seats." They wilted and reluctantly returned to their previously assigned seats. Sakura took the desk directly behind her. She could feel the kunoichi burning holes in the back of her head with her death glare and wisely chose to disregard her. Best to ignore those you hate than to rise to their bait. At least that's what her Papa always said.

"Now, a short congratulations for graduating! You're all officially Genin." There was a genuinely enthusiastic applause with Iruka-sensei's words. "But don't think the road gets any easier from here. Your life as a ninja is just beginning. Do your best and I know you'll succeed." He smiled at the excited students. Naruto, Kagome, and Sasuke immediately sat at attention when he announced that he'd be calling teams. One team after the next was called and the children were beginning to grow irritated. The girl tapped her finger impatiently on the oak desk. How much longer would this take?

"Next will be Team Seven. Kagome Hatake," She waited with baited breath to see who'd be working with her. "Naruto Uzumaki." The two friends grinned at each other and bumped their fists together in camaraderie. "Sasuke Uchiha." A groan was quickly followed by the sound of a head hitting the desk. The blond tilted his face from the desk to glare at Sasuke. He returned it with one of his own. Kagome merely rolled her eyes at the thought. As much of a pain in the ass Sasuke could be, at least it wasn't as bad as having one of his fan girls be their other teammate.

"Well this is strange. Must be some sort of mistake here." Iruka squinted at the sheet, "Says Sakura Haruno is on Team Seven as well." Said girl jumped for joy behind her. Kagome was certain that if she looked back she'd find her smirking at her smugly.

"That's no mistake." Another teacher piped up from beside him, "Hokage-sama has given them the 'elemental' squad title." Hushed whispers echoed in the classroom. Her eyes widened drastically. No. Freaking. Way! They hadn't had an elemental team in ages. Surely they were kidding? Their sensei also seemed taken back. He whispered vehemently with the other teacher for a few minutes.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. He poked her, "Hey, what's an elemental team?" She dropped her head onto her desk once more, leaving a bright red mark on her forehead. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't you pay attention at all _dobe_?" He hadn't a chance to respond to the insult when the dark-haired boy continued, "An elemental squad is when a team is composed of four members instead of three. They're trained specifically in the four elements. It's considered a high honor to be picked for one. Especially since it's been over ten years since the last elemental squad had been formed." Blue eyes widened.  
"Are we really that awesome?" He looked over at her again. She shrugged and pointed to Sakura. He understood her message:

_I'm not so sure._

He still grinned at her. "Hey, if we're on it then it's gotta be awesome. Although I'm not so sure about Sasuke. He's a little shaky." The other boy reached up and grabbed him by the collar—fully prepared to start striking him in front of the class. Iruka slammed a ruler in front of their hands. The four of them swiftly returned to silence. The teacher returned to his conversation with the other faculty. His brows creased fretfully. The team waited quietly, angling their ears so they might be able to catch some of the conversation. It appeared that whatever was being said, their sensei was not quite enthusiastic about it. His brows were knit together in a tight V and his face expressed a great amount of concern. When their meeting finished Iruka-sensei coughed into his hands.

"It's been decided. Team Seven will consist of Kagome Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Your tasks will be a little… _different_ than everyone else since you'll strictly be training with your natural elements." They were given their room assignment in which their Jounin Sensei would meet them. They hadn't much cared about listening to the other teams being called out after that. Sasuke was more interested in learning about what tasks an elemental squad would do. Naruto was too busy glaring at Sasuke and thinking of ways to outdo him in the field. Kagome was consumed by questions of who their teacher might be (sincerely hoping that her Papa would be the one to get their assignment). While Sakura sat behind them staring lovingly at the back of Sasuke's head.

When the rest of the assignments were given, Iruka stopped them and requested that they head directly to their classroom. They'd only be given a half hour for lunch then afterwards they would get a jump start on their training when their Jounin Sensei arrived. The newly formed elemental team did as they were told. Naruto took the lead and ran eagerly into the assigned classroom. Kagome followed at a slightly steadier pace. The other two members reluctantly dragged their feet across the hallway.

Minutes bled into hours. Kagome kicked her feet to and fro, a smile crossing her face. She should be annoyed but she couldn't bring herself to be. Once they hit the three hour mark she was certain she knew who their Jounin Sensei was going to be. Sakura growled and started to pull at her hair.

"Why isn't our Sensei here yet!? What's taking him so long!?" While the boys didn't say another word, she could tell that they were in agreement with their female teammate. The violet-eyed girl poked Naruto in the shoulder to get his attention. He turned to look at her curiously. She grinned and formed the hand signal for "Father". His eyes bulged out of his socket.

"You're kidding right!? How do you know?" He could feel the beginning of a cold sweat drip down his forehead. He and Kakashi had gotten off on the wrong foot on their first meeting. A few months ago the blond had promised Kagome to return some of her weapons after sparring. When he remembered that he had forgotten to give it to her at the agreed time, he rushed back to her place. After a while of standing outside without anyone answering the door, he went outside and climbed up the fire escape to where he _thought _her room would be. Unfortunately it was Kakashi's room that he had managed to sneak into. From then on the older man didn't seem to quite take to him. Not that he could really blame him, but that would make for a rather _uncomfortable_ situation seeing that he might be their Jounin Sensei.

"Wait, does she know who our Sensei is?" Sakura perked up from her perch next to Sasuke. The other female shot her a sly look and nodded vigorously. There was no mistaking it. No other Jounin would _ever _make their team wait this late. It was most definitely her Papa! "Well who is it?" She asked peevishly. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "She said it's her dad." Aw man, this was not turning out to be as good of a day as he thought it would.

"When did she say that? She just made a hand symbol and… oh…" The light-bulb above Sakura's head flickered on. At the very least Kagome had to give her credit for being intelligent when she _wasn't _thinking about Sasuke. "I didn't think _that's_ what that was. I just thought that she didn't like to talk…" Her emerald eyes turned downcast in shame, "… Sorry…" The kunoichi waved off the imagined insult. She didn't blame her for not knowing. It wasn't like she put it out there in the open. Personally she'd rather keep that little tidbit of being mute to herself but it was inevitable that others would find out. She was more surprised that others in their class hadn't figured it out by now.

Sasuke glanced towards her, "How are you so sure it's your dad?" She motioned to her wrist, as if to ask for the time. The blond slapped his forehead. Of course. That's how she knew. A black brow arched at her display, not really understanding what she was trying to tell him.

"Translation, because he's late as hell." The blond stated condescendingly from her side. Unfortunately he didn't have much time to gloat since he felt a dark presence suddenly appear behind him. A chill went down his spine and it was right then that he knew without a doubt in the world that Kagome's guess was the correct one.

"Hm, what were you saying about being _'late as hell,'_ Naruto?" Kakashi queried, his one visible eye promising all sorts of pain should he attempt to move any closer to his daughter. Said boy nearly jumped out of his skin and leapt as far away from the older man as possible. Sakura and Sasuke watched the whole ordeal with curious eyes. It was quite clear to them that the two most certainly didn't get along. The Jounin was consistently shooting threatening glares at the younger boy and the blond simply turned pale and kept as quiet as possible around him. Emerald eyes lit up in amusement. Well this was quite entertaining.

Satisfied that he had scared the rogue boy away from his daughter, the Jounin gently ruffled Kagome's hair. "Don't think I'm going to take it easy on you." He warned in a light-hearted tone. She grinned at his statement and raised her fist to him—an unspoken promise of determination and will. He smiled proudly behind his mask.

"Well since we're all here now, let's just cut to the chase shall we?" His smile dropped and a serious expression overtook his visible features, "You are all about to enter hell."

_**A/n**__:_ Sooo, I know I started pretty far back, but I really don't have any intention on dwelling too long on the typical arcs. I'd rather just get into an Alternate Universe type situation and allow some previous arcs from the Naruto anime to intertwine with this story, just not be the main focus of it. I only have this chapter written so It's really just something I want to do as a side project for fun. :)

Also Kagome _really _is a Daddy's little girl in this story. I thought it'd make for a cute relationship seeing as to how aloof Kakashi can really be. Also it'll add in some extra drama later when her biological father gets introduced into the mix. ;-] As for some questions I'm sure might be asked, 1) Kagome is indeed mute. 2) The Uchiha Clan has not been massacred, 3) Yes Itachi will make his appearances and is still with the clan but he is very… _different_. Not bad, just different. :-] 4.) Naruto's parents did still die with the Kyuubi's attack. 5) Kagome is actually older than Naruto by a few months, thus Minato's presence in the beginning of the chapter. 6.) The Akatsuki does exist and will also play a big role in this fic. That's about all I can think of for now, but let me know if you have any more. :-]


End file.
